


We're Talkin Bout the Issues But We're Keepin It Funky

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been feelin kinda weird about starting college and my identity and everything so I threw up some gamtav. sorry it’s probs not the best but I needed to vent<br/>inspired by a photo of a very fashionable individual in an amazing outfit: http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/68651862858/thecubeabides-genderqueer</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're Talkin Bout the Issues But We're Keepin It Funky

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feelin kinda weird about starting college and my identity and everything so I threw up some gamtav. sorry it’s probs not the best but I needed to vent  
> inspired by a photo of a very fashionable individual in an amazing outfit: http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/68651862858/thecubeabides-genderqueer

Your name is Tavros Nitram and for the first time in your young adult life, you are free. Well, as free as you can be considering how overprotective your family can be. And the fact that you’re still kinda iffy on the whole identity thing. But still.

You’ve moved out and are about to start college, and standing in front of your closet, you’re feeling.. nervous, yeah, but excited too. Your first day of classes is today, and you’re relieved most of your friends are going to the community college you signed up for, including your boyfriend. Gamzee’s been in your life since childhood, and you know he’ll help ease you into college life. He even went with you the day you came in for orientation, or whatever it’s called. You just ended up sitting and listening to a speaker talk about the different things the college could provide, childcare and stuff like that. He’d gone through it when he started a few months ago, but he insisted on sitting with you for moral support.

Now, as you’re about to get dressed and head off to the bus, the butterflies in your stomach are making you feel a little queasy. You look over the outfit you wanted to wear, ripped black jeans, black sneakers, and a really cool dress Gamzee helped pick out. It was like a long tank top, a little loose and a really nice color. But as you stare at it, thinking over the reaction of the people you’ll be riding with, of the students, you’re feeling more and more sick, and instead grab a band tee, your old Rancid shirt with the sleeves cut off. You pull on the jeans and Chuck Taylors before grabbing your backpack and heading for the door, before realizing it’s five in the morning and turning back to grab a jacket. As you pull on the hoodie you found at Disneyland you hear your phone buzz from the bedside table. It’s Gamzee, saying he’ll give you a ride and you grin, tapping out a reply before checking Pesterchum as you wait.

You hear a knock from the front door and head to the living room with a grin, opening the door to find Gamzee, grinning and bundled up in a sweater you gave him for Christmas last year. He heads in to hug you before pulling back. “My Tavbro ready to get his learn on?” he asks before seeing your outfit and closing the door. “I thought you were wearin that bitchtits dress we got last week?” he asks, his grin gone and a look of confusion replacing it. “Well, I didn’t really, know how people would react. I’d rather not go through that, the first day of school,” you reply, looking down during the last sentence. You feel Gamzee stare for a little while and fidget under his gaze before he pats you on the arm. “Hold on a second brother,” he says, and walks around you to the hallway. You stand for a little while before sitting on the couch, wondering what he’s doing.

He comes out wearing black eyeliner, looking to you for your verdict. It’s a little shocking at first, but he looks good, a little androgynous in the big sweater and jeans. It kind of reminds you of the facepaint he used to wear when he was younger, but not as clownish and cartoony. You find yourself smiling before saying “You look good, Zee.” He grins before heading over to you, saying “Thanks Tav,” before pulling you up to stand, grabbing your hand and making your way down the hall to your room. “Uh, Zee?” you ask, not really sure why you haven’t left yet. “Calm your tits Tav,” he replies, before sitting you down on the bed and standing in front of you. “Look Tav, I know you’ve been itchin to wear that dress since you got it. Ain’t nothin wrong with wearing nice clothes once in a while, specially when you love em as much as you like that rad dress. I just want you to wear what you want, what makes you all comfy and happy, ya know?” He looks to you and you give a small nod, the uneasiness in your gut not as prominent. “Now if you still don’t wanna wear it, that’s cool. But I just want what’s best for you Tav, and I know you love that dress,” he goes on, still looking at you.

He pauses, letting you think it over before you look up with a smile. “Can you get the dress for me, Zee?” you ask, and he grins, pulling it out before handing it to you. You pull off your jacket, tossing it back on your desk chair before putting the shirt on the bed and pulling on the dress, turning to Zee. “You look awesome, Tav,” he says, his smile bigger than usual before grabbing your leather jacket. You thank him, pulling it on and grabbing your bag before heading to the car. You still have butterflies, but Gamzee takes your hand and you smile, squeezing it as you make your way to campus. You look over at him and you both smile, and you know today will be a good day.


End file.
